


the gift - bought, used & kept

by the_gift



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bedslave, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Underage Sex, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Possibly Out of Character, Pre-War of the Ring, Sex, Smut, excessive usage of the word cock, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gift/pseuds/the_gift
Summary: Faramir gets an unexpected nameday gift from his father.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear folks!
> 
> Some time ago I came across a story in which Faramir was gifted a woman to his birthday and I found the idea intriguing so I started to read. But after a few chapters I noticed that it didn't live up to my expectations and so I abandoned it quite fast. Now month later (I can't even remember the title nor the author of the story or where I read it) the idea of Faramir getting a woman to his birthday as a gift still hasn't left me and I thought: Hey, why not write something like that yourself? Well, and here we are ... my take on what happens when Faramir gets such a gift. (At this point I want to say thank you for whoever had this wonderful idea and sorry for stealing it ... I just couldn't resist)
> 
> As for now it is only a One Shot, though if there is any interest in a continuation you might like to know that I still have some ideas swirling in my head. 
> 
> It would also be good to know for you that English is not my mother tongue, so if there are any misspellings, grammar mistakes or usage of completely wrong words that doesn't make any sense in the concept, than feel free to notify me of that. Critique, positive or negative, can only improve my writings and are very much appreciated, though I ask you to stay polite. 
> 
> Well, enough with my ramblings I think ...  
> Have fun reading my story and let me know what you think.

* * *

 

Denethor was quite satisfied with his purchase, more so now that she was freshly bathed and clothed in the finest silks and not longer covered with dust and dirt and wearing a dirty apron over a ragged brown linen dress as she was when he found her in that village and bought her from her father, a butcher.

He was circling her, his hands clasped behind his back and regarding her intently. She was tall (but still nearly a head smaller than him) and slender, maybe a bit too skinny but that is something that can be taken care of. Her long dark hair was flowing softly down her back to her waist and over her shoulders, covering her shapely breasts that were wonderfully apparent in the thin blue and golden silk she wore. Denethor stretched his hands out and moved her tresses behind her ears, “There, that’s better.”, he said and gazed at the two round swells, “Wouldn’t want my son to miss one of your lovely assets, would we?”, when he let his hands fall back to his sides he ‘accidently’ brushed over her breasts, feeling her tense under his fleeting touch. He smirked.

“N-no, m’lord, we wouldn’t want that.”, her sweet voice quivered slightly and Denethor looked up into her stunning eyes. The pale-green orbs met his blue ones only fleetingly before she cast her gaze sheepishly down, a pity, hadn’t been her intense and enchanting eyes one of the things that made him choose her as a gift for his second son.

A gift, yes, for Faramir’s nameday was today and the girl would be his gift. Denethor bought her for him to do with her as he pleased. Better to have one woman at his immediate disposal than to fuck every young maiden who walks his way ... and maybe he will share her with his older brother ... Denethor did not care, as long as they wouldn’t tarnish the Stewards-name everything will be fine.

He circles the girl one last time, tracing the curve of her buttocks with his hand and smirking again when she tenses. A maiden still her father had said. There is nothing over deflowering a woman, Denethor thought and his cock twitched, pushing one’s cock into the tight, warm hole, getting embraced by those soft walls and breaking with one hard thrust through this precious maidenhead ... plugging a perfectly pure and innocent flower. He gropes her firm and at the same time soft round cheek a bit harder and making her flinch, before he steps in front of her and pushes her head up with two of his fingers under her chin. He is still smirking as she tries to avoid his gaze, her cheeks deliciously red with embarrassment.

Satisfied he licks his lips, “Now, tell me one more time what your one and only task will be, girl.”, lets see if it was worth the extra cost to hire a professional whore for the last four weeks to teach her on how to pleasure a man – in theory only, mind you. Denethor even forbid the whore to touch the girl, though the girl was allowed to touch herself to get to know her body. The girl had to learn from her own ministrations and from observing how the whore pleasured men, sometimes even him, but never was she allowed to participate, only to watch. The honour of breaking her in is one that Faramir will gain.

Her eyes are cast down and she is biting on her lower lip, “To ... to serve your son, the L-lord Faramir, m’lord. To satisfy his every need and to bring him the greatest plea-pleasure, to do everything he asks of me and to ... to never complain.”

He grabs her chin a little bit rougher and forces her to look up, “Look me in the eyes when you’re talking to me, girl.”, she gasped but instantly her eyes met his, “Now, that was not so difficult, was it? It’s disrespectful to avoid ones gaze, even if you are far below me.”, he pulled her lower lip from between her teeth with his thumb, “And stop biting your lip, that’s a bad habit and quite unbecoming.”

The girl swallowed, but did as Denethor ordered, “I ... I apologize if I have offended you, m’lord.”

The Steward of Gondor only grunted as an answer and let go of her chin. He again clasped his hands behind his back and looked her one last time over from head to toe, he nodded, “Well, you seem to know what you’re here for, that’s something at least. Now tell me, girl, you do remember what happens when I hear my son complain about you, do you?”

“I do, m’lord.”, the girl answered.

“Good ... that is good. Then see to it that it won’t happen.”, Denethor said as the guardsman at the door announced the arrival of his second son, “It would be a pity to see your lovely body tarnished with whip-marks ... or to seek out your sisters if even that doesn’t help.”, he added quietly, only for her to hear.

Her eyes widened with fear and terror at this reminder and in the same moment Faramir strode into the room, where he normally held council with his advisors and other lords of Gondor, right behind the Throne Room, “You summoned me, father?”, he said.

Denethor plastered a wide smile on his face and turned around to his son, “Ah, I did, Faramir, my son.”, he took a few steps towards Faramir, grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a quick fatherly embrace. Denethor hadn’t missed the look of patent curiosity Faramir had flashed at the girl and that brought an even brighter smile to his face. He doesn’t know why, but his sons had an seemingly unquenchable thirst for women, Boromir, his eldest, more so then Faramir, much like he had when he was younger. But unlike his sons one day a fair and noble maiden had caught his eye and heart and he had married her, his Finduilas, and they had spend some wonderful years together in which Denethor was quite sated with what he had and only a time after her too early death, his sons where still children then, did he return to taking whores or mistresses to his bed, though neither of them was worth being kept. However, his sons don’t show any signs of getting settled on one woman anytime soon despite both being already in their thirties where most men are married and have children of their own. They still have the need to ‘break their horns’ and Denethor would be the last person to deny them their needs.

“’Tis your nameday today.”, Denethor stated and then stepped to the side so that Faramir’s line of sight to the girl was free, one hand still on his shoulder, “And I have a gift for you.”

“A ... gift?”, his son, not quite understanding, furrowed his brow. He looked from his father to the girl, where his eyes wandered over the soft curves of her body, the thin silk dress revealing her well-shaped womanly assets, and then back again to his father.

Denethor smiled amused and quite satisfied with himself, he saw the spark of desire and lust in Faramir’s eyes as he regarded the girl. To answer him the Steward only nodded, clapped the shoulder of his son and then took a seat at the table where a plate of fruit, cheese and bread was waiting for him. The girl meanwhile stood with her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes cast down still in the middle of the room, a red ting quite visible on her cheeks. Normally Denethor would have reprimanded her for being so timid, but right now he found it rather amusing and anyway, from now on it will be Faramir’s task to discipline her, he would only interfere if he hears his son complain about her.

He was popping a red grape into his mouth when Faramir’s eyes widened in understanding, “A gift.”, he said and smirked with anticipation while his eyes drank in the girl. Faramir took a step towards the girl and then halted again, thinking for a moment and looked at his father, “Did you obtain her consent for this, father?”

Denethor raised his eyebrow and swallowed the red and slightly sour wine he just favoured on his tongue, “I don’t need her consent, Faramir. I bought her.”, he leaned back against the high-backed chair, “She is yours. My gift to you, a pure and innocent flower ripe for the plugging.”

Faramir looked back at the girl. She was tense and kneading her fingers nervously. “What is her name?”

“I don’t know.”, the Steward said and was cutting a slice of cheese with a sharp knife from the larger chunk, “I did not think it was a matter of importance when I bought her.”

Now Faramir was continuing walking to her. He stopped one step in front of her and was looking down at her. The girl didn’t look up and Faramir laid his head slightly to the side and trailed slowly with only his fingertips her naked pale arm upwards. Denethor had to give the girl credit for her reaction, she tensed but didn’t flinched away. Tenderly, Denethor observed, his son grabbed her chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulled her head up, the girl had her eyes still lowered, her eyelids nearly closed. “Look at me.”, Faramir commanded in a gentle tone.

The girl let out a small shuddering breath but when her eyes met that of Denethor’s son she held his gaze bravely. “What is your name?”, Faramir asked, his voice soft as if not to scare her.

She licked her lips, maybe out of nervousness or uncertainty, but surly not out of seductiveness how it looked and caused a smirk to tug at Faramir’s lips. “A-anira, m’lord. My name is Anira.”

Her name caused Denethor’s eyebrows to jump up and he let out an amused laugh, “Well, how fitting. Doesn’t Anira mean ‘to desire’?

“It does.”, smirked Faramir without looking away from Anira, “And Anira here is certainly something to be desired.”, he added in a lowered voice.

“That she is, my son, that she is.”, looked Denethor himself with desire in his eyes at the girl.

His son turned his head to him, “May I take her to my room, father?”, he asked and Denethor saw that his eyes were already darkened with lust.

He flashes Faramir a knowing smirk and gestured with his hand to the door, “Certainly, Faramir. She is yours after all. Enjoy her, will you?”

“Certainly, father. Thank you for this generous gift.”, Faramir inclined his head to him and then added to the girl, “Follow me.”, and tugged gently at her elbow before walking out of the council room.

The girl, whose name is Anira how he now has learned, hesitated a moment before taking two steps after Faramir, then stopping suddenly as if remembering something. She turned to Denethor and curtsied, “Good day, m’lord.”

Denethor waved her away, gesturing to follow his son and smiled satisfied. Despite being a lowly peasant, the daughter of a butcher, the girl knew her manners when it came to it. All he had to do now was to wait and see what his son had to tell him about her behaviour in bed to know if she was worth the cost and effort he put in procuring her.

 

* * *

 

  
When his father summoned him this morning to the council room Faramir already anticipated that he would get a gift for his nameday. He thought that maybe Denethor had had commissioned a new sword for him or a new bow, maybe a ornamented dagger or a old and dusty tome about ancient lore that is rare to come by or a new finely crafted harp or something of that kind like nearly every year. Needless to say that Faramir was a bit confused when he arrived at the council room and saw that young lovely woman in nothing more than a thin silk dress standing there. The first thing he noticed about her were her striking pale-green eyes, which she only seconds after seeing him lowered timidly to the ground. Then his eyes trailed down her body and he saw her pale skin shine through the silk, her round tits, narrow waist and the soft curve of her hips, he even thought that he saw a slightly darker triangle between her legs where her pubic hair would be. Instantly he felt a small tug in his lower belly, that was a woman he wouldn’t mind having his way with.

And then his father said that he had a gift for him but as he didn’t produce something from behind his back it slowly had dawned on Faramir – his father was gifting him a whore, except that the young woman didn’t looked and acted like a whore. Maybe she was just unexperienced and new to the business, Faramir thought, maybe she was even still untouched and his father had procured her because of that reason – a virgin to break in for the Stewards son – the Valar know how rare it is nowadays to come by an untouched woman (apart from a woman of noble blood, but there are some strings attached to taking the maidenhead of one ... like being obliged to marry her for the sake of honour or to pay a considerate amount of gold to her family to compensate for soiling her virtue ... so you just don’t do that if you don’t want to trouble yourself with the consequences) only for the sense of pleasure in breaking through this precious maidenhead. Not that Faramir would know how that feels, being the first man a woman lays with, for as far as he knows the whores or household-maids he had fucked thus far were all quite experienced in the bodily pleasures, but his father boasts quite often in a drunkenly state about how special it is to be the one who takes the maidenhead of a woman. A little unsure Faramir just had to ask his father if the young woman was consent with this arrangement and then his father revealed that he had bought the woman for him.

Faramir still couldn’t believe that the Steward of Gondor had actually bought a woman for him, to do with her as he pleased and to keep her, but he could clearly hear the soft steps of her feet in the soft silk-slippers upon the polished stone-floor in contrast to his heavier steps in expensive leather-boots as the young woman, his young woman, was following him to his room. He wonders what Boromir, his older brother, would say, but he is away on campaign to drive orcs out of Osgiliath. Faramir looks over his shoulder at the young woman – maybe, if he is generous (and most of times he is), he will share her with his brother, but for the time being he will keep her for himself.

He reaches the door to his room and opens it, staying right in the doorway. His gift is only a few steps behind him and halts in front of the open door, she looks at the floor in front of her, her hands still clasped in front of her flat belly. Faramir raises his eyebrow, “Come on in, Anira.”, he let her name roll slowly from his lips, tasting its flavour on his tongue like he will soon taste the body of its owner.

She obliged him and walks into his room, brushing his in a leather-doublet covered chest with her naked shoulder in the process. He closes the door with a soft click behind her and as he turns around he sees her standing in the middle of the room. Her eyes wander interestingly over the interior over his room, eyeing the desk with the big window at its back, the various shelves with books and trinkets from his travels around Gondor, the soft cushioned chairs in front of the hearth and the couch with the low tea-table in front of it, but as her eyes fall an the big four-poster bed with its clean white sheets she instantly lowers her head again, stepping nervously from one foot to the other. Faramir smirks, one day soon she will look with desire and lust on this bed and when she is on it she will wish to never leave it, he thought and walked up to her.

He brushed a strand of her dark soft hair behind her ear, caressing fleetingly her long and slender neck in the process and gestured with his other hand to the couch, “Please sit, Anira.”, he said and went to his desk to retrieve the pitcher of wine and two cups, “Would you like to have some wine?”

Anira still wasn’t sitting when he reached the couch, but at least she was standing next to it. She cast a quick look up at him, “If it pleases you, m’lord.”, she said in a sweet and soft voice before looking down again.

Oh my, Faramir thought, she is really shy. “Well, it would please me if you accept to have a drink of wine with me, Anira, but I asked you if you would like to have one.”, he filled the cups and offered one to her.

Slowly she reached for the cup and took it from his grasp, taking care not to touch his fingers and said, “Yes, I would like to have a cup of wine, m’lord, thank you.”

Sighing Faramir sat down, one arm draped over the back of the couch and in the other hand his cup of wine, “Well, I also offered you to sit down so ...”, he quirked his eyebrow at her and patted the space next to him. To his surprise she sat down right on the place beside him and not at the other end of the couch, still there was some air between them. “Now, that’s better.”, he smiled brightly and she looked at him, “Now we can talk eye to eye.” She even smiled a small smile back at him.

This close to her he noticed that she smelled of jasmine and something fresh and light like an early summer breeze, a smell he quite liked and he felt himself drawn to her, thus he didn’t even noticed that he was shifting a little closer. She tensed but stayed where she sat and nipped at her wine, her eyes directed on the smooth surface of the tea-table. Faramir also took a gulp of his wine, a sweet red, and let the liquid flow down his throat. He observed her face and saw how she was nibbling at her lower lip, wondering if it tasted sweet like his wine. She had full pink lips, the colour of a raspberry if someone would ask him to describe it, and she had high cheekbones, a small straight nose and big round eyes with incredibly long dark eyelashes, her skin was pale and unblemished as far as he could see and he thought that she really was a beauty. His gaze trailed down her long and slender neck to her chest and he was almost disappointed to see that she was holding her cup in both hands in front of it, thus pressing her forearms against her tits. He smiled slightly. At a closer look he saw a faint silvery long scar protruding from her right wrist almost to her elbow and he frowned, “What happened there?”, he took his arm from the backrest and trailed with the tip of his forefinger along the scar.

She took the cup into one hand, turned her arm and looked at the scar, “Oh, ‘tis nothing, m’lord. It happened when I was still a small child and is long healed.”, she shrugged nonchalantly.

Faramir grabbed her hand and pulled her arm towards him, tracing the scar over and over again with his finger, up and down and when he looked up he saw that her cheeks were flushed red and smirked, “I want to know, so tell me.”, he said gently.

“It was an ... accident. My f-father, he is a butcher, he often needed my help and one time I was incautious and ... and I stumbled and well ... I-I cut myself on a knife that lay on the table.”, she explained.

Somehow Faramir didn’t believe her and he watched her letting her head fall down and gulping deeply. “You were a small child and stumbled ... “, she nodded without looking at him, “Then how could you cut yourself on a knife that lay upon a table?”, he quirked his eyebrow and she turned her head away from him. “Tell me what really happened, Anira. We want to be honest with each other, don’t we?”, he grabbed her chin and pulled her head carefully in his direction so that she had to look at him, “Look at me and tell me the truth.”

She turned her eyes towards him and bit her lower lip, “My father was mad at me.”, she confessed, “He thought I disobeyed his order to buy a sack of onions from the market when he saw me come out of the kitchen with a fruit-cake in my hand and he was so furious that he slapped the cake out of my hand and forgot that he was still holding one of his knifes. He cut my forearm in the process.”, she tried to pull her arm out of Faramir’s grasp but he didn’t let her and resumed caressing it, now in small circles, “But I did buy the onions. I already had them stowed away in the kitchen and was on my way to give my father the coppers that remained. I never disobeyed my father. I was an obedient child ... I am obedient, m’lord.”

Slightly smirking at her last remark that she is obedient Faramir asked, “And where did you have the fruit-cake from?”

“The baker’s wife gave it to me as a thank you, because I helped her carry a sack of flour to the bakery.”, Anira hastily said, sounding a bit offended for she clearly believed Faramir was accusing her of lying when she said that she was on her way to give her father the remaining coppers.

Faramir smiled widely and lifted her forearm to his lips, planting a featherlight kiss on the scar. He heard Anira gasp and smirked. “That was really helpful of you and quite reckless of your father.”, the latter he said with a frown while he laid her hand back into is lap and traced invisible patterns on her wrist to calm her, “He could have hurt you quite badly, more so than he did. Where there other times when he hurt you? Tell me true, Anira.”

She looked sheepishly down at her hand in his lap and he gave her hand a soft squeeze to reassure her. Letting out a breath she said, “He hit me sometimes ... “, she closed her eyes, “But never badly ... not so hard that I was bleeding ... only bruises ... “, she quickly added to defend her father.

Faramir clenched his jaw, how can a father hit his child, he thought. “That is no excuse, Anira.”, he said, “Were there other men who hurt you?” She shook her head and somehow he felt a bit lighter around his heart. “Good.”

For a few moments they were sitting quietly next to each other, Faramir still caressing her wrist and Anira staring at their hands in his lips. Her cheeks were still flushed and she sat with a straight back on the couch, but she was not as tense as she had been in the beginning. One glance inside her cup showed him that she had drank about half of the wine and he thought that maybe now was the right time to make the next step, he had after all not forgotten his intent to enjoy what lay between her legs.

“You know that I won’t hurt you, do you, Anira? Not intently.”, he said.

Looking at him she answered, “I hope so, m’lord ... I mean ... I know you won’t.” Faramir smiled at her nervousness, licking his lips as he glanced at hers. He saw that she also looked at his lips, turning even more red.

“Were you ever kissed by a man?”, he asked and she shook her head, “Do you want to?”

Now she tensed, sensing what he has in mind. Faramir continued to caress her arm and then she said, “I-I’m yours, m’lord. You can do with m-me however you please. And if it plea-pleases you to kiss me then I will l-let you.”

He reached for her face and cupped her cheek with one hand, caressing her jaw with the thumb, “And when I ask you if you want me to kiss you, Anira? What would your honest answer be?”, he inquired, not wanting her to simply do as he wishes but for her to want it also, maybe even liking it.

She was biting her lip again and Faramir let his thumb ghost over the assaulted body part, noting its softness. “I don’t know, m’lord, may-maybe.”

Faramir chuckled lightly, “Is that all I get, Anira? Maybe?”

She lowered her gaze, but leaned into his touch, “I don’t know.”, she sighed as if being disappointed with herself for the lack of an better answer, “I have never done this before, m’lord.”

“Are you scared?”, he asked and shifted nearer to her so that now his leg was resting against hers and his shoulder touching hers, “I won’t hurt you, Anira, I promise. I will be gentle.”

Anira shook her head, “No, not scared, m’lord ... ner-nervous. I think that I’m nervous.”

“Now, there is nothing you must be nervous about, lovely girl.”, he softly traces over the lines of her brow, cheekbone, nose, jaw and lips with his fingertips, gently pulling her head towards his in the process, “You can’t do anything wrong. Just relax and let me guide you.” Their faces are only inches apart now and Faramir has his eyes firmly locked with hers. When his gaze falls down to her lips he sees that they are parted slightly and that she is breathing heavier than before.

Glad that she obviously doesn’t despise him he looks back up into her eyes and nudges gently with the tip of his nose against hers, he caresses her nose with his and feels her sweet breath on his lips. “Do you know that you are irresistible, lovely girl?”, he says and with each word his lips brush for a fleeting moment against hers.

Her eyes flutter shut and she whispers slightly breathless, “M’lord ... “ Faramir didn’t waited another second and pressed his lips against hers, gentle but firm. He still had his eyes open and so he saw as her eyes opened wide as she tensed, but as he started to move his lips caressingly over hers, nibbled and licked at them, she closed them again, relaxed and responded to his efforts.

He trailed kisses all over her mouth, along her jaw and down her neck, nuzzled the place where her neck met her shoulder and kissed his way up again to right behind her earlobe. There he licked, sucked and bit gently – eliciting a soft moan from her that made him smile – and moving to her earlobe nibbling it and placing butterfly kisses back along her jaw to her pink lips. All the while one hand was still cupping her cheek, the thumb caressing every part of her face and neck it could reach and with the other hand he was moving her arm up over her shoulder to the back of her neck, burying his hand in her silken hair and pulling her upper body flush against him. Anira’s hands circled his biceps, staying firmly where they are, though circling may be the wrong word for her small hands and short fingers are not almost big enough to reach all the way around his muscled arms.

Being positively surprised that she responses so well Faramir’s need to taste her increases and he nibs and sucks and bites gently on her lower lip, pushing his tongue against her lips and demanding entrance. Not getting the wished response he lets his hand that was cupping her cheek trailing down her neck and arm and at the same level as her breasts he brushes with his thumb lightly over already hardened nipple. That causes Anira to gasp, parting her lips and giving Faramir the perfect opportunity to invade her hot mouth with his tongue. He growled quietly as he felt that her nipples are already slightly hardened alone due to some kissing, feeling pleasantly satisfied with how responsive Anira’s body to his ministrations is.

Faramir’s cock already strains his breeches and grows harder with every sigh and moan he is getting from Anira. He desperately wishes she would unlace him and touch him, but doesn’t want to push her too far, it is after all her first time of being intimate with a man. Feeling her leaning into him he deepens the kiss, explores with his tongue every corner in her mouth, massages her tongue and entangles her in a playful game between their tongues, while savouring her sweet taste. He decides that if she tastes as sweet between her legs as in her mouth that he will spending the rest of his life with his head buried between her thighs.

With his hand that was so accidently brushing over her breasts he know begins to caress her tits through the thin silk. He clearly feels her erect nipples through the delicate fabric and can’t resist to roll one nipple between his thumb and forefinger, getting a heartfelt moan from Anira that makes his cock twitched and scream for attention. He already feels hot and his heartbeat had sped up, pumping his blood in his throbbing cock. All he wants his ripping the silk from Anira’s body and pushing his cock deep into her, fucking her until she screams his name and comes undone in his arms. A primal growl leaves his throat and he is pinching her nipples, kneading her soft tits, sucking, nibbling and biting at her tongue and mouth. She is the perfect gift for him and he can’t wait to finally claim her as his.

He must have lost himself in his nearly frantic need to have her for Anira suddenly pushes him away from her. At first he still holds her firmly against him, not wanting to let go of her, why would he have to, she is his to do with as he pleased, but in the end his reasonable subconscious mind made him loosen his hold on her (but not letting go of her, mind you) and slowing down his kiss until he just places soft small kisses on her swollen lips.

Faramir was a bit out of breath from all the kissing so he panted somewhat as he lay his forehead against her shoulder. Anira too had some trouble to breath evenly but managed nonetheless to say, “That was more than just kissing, m’lord.”

Surprised by her rather bold comment he looked up. She looked delicious, he thought, with her lips swollen from his kisses, her hair dishevelled from where he buried his hand in it, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment and her eyes hooded with ... what was it what he saw there ... lust, desire, longing ... he didn’t know for certain, but he definitely saw something in them that told him that she might have liked what he did to her, maybe it was a variation of all that. Still he needed to ask, “Did you not like what I did?”

Her eyes got big and for a short moment fear flashed in them, “No! I mean ... it’s not that I didn’t like what you did, m’lord ... I-I think that I liked it quite well ... but ... “, now she looked down timidly and bit her lip, “It’s just that ... well ... you got a little rough, m’lord.”

Faramir had to fight the urge to crush her against him as he saw her biting her lip. He wanted to bite her lip and suck on it, hearing the soft moan that causes this to leave her mouth, but he restrained himself, even though it causes his hard cock to twitch painfully against his breeches. He shifted a bit to maybe gain some relief for the tight space his cock was currently still in and mentally he told him ‘Soon, my friend’. Out loud he spoke, “I’m sorry, Anira. I promised to be gentle and ...”

“No, m’lord.”, she grabbed his wrist, her eyes wide again, “It’s ... I didn’t meant it that way, you did not hurt me, it’s just ... it ...”, she let her head hang and sighed. Headshaking Anira continued, “Please, forget what I said, m’lord. I’m ... I’m yours and you can do with me as you please. I’m here to serve you and to satisfy your every need.”

Being annoyed that she went from being honest to each other back to ... to that, Faramir growled and forced her with his fingers under her chin to look at him, “That is what you want? Fine, then I tell you what, Anira. I indeed will do with you as I please and you will fulfil my every need. I will fuck you senseless until you scream, I will bury my cock in your cunt and in your ass, you will suck my cock and I will ram him down your throat until you choke and I will squirt my seed on your face, into your mouth, on your tits and belly and into and on your ass and cunt, I will take you where I want, whenever I want, how often I want and maybe I will even share you with my brother or all the fucking Rangers of Ithilien, I don’t care because you are mine.”, his hold on her chin was tight and as she flinched away from his harsh words he grabbed her even harder, “But, Anira ... and listen carefully because it is a big but, at least for me ... in order for you to please me ... ”, he spoke calmer now trying to make his point, “ ... you too have to find pleasure in our actions. I am not a man that forces himself on a unwilling woman and rapes her. Might be that sometimes it gets a little rough and might be that there maybe is some pain involved ... pleasurable pain ... but I want you to find as much pleasure in it as I for only then can I truly enjoy it. There is also pleasure in pleasuring someone else. So tell me, can you cope with that? Will you always speak open and true to me? Speak now and honest, else I have to return my gift.”

Still timidly and with wide eyes she was staring at him and nodded, “I-I will try, m’lord ... to cope with it, that is. And I will always speak open and true.”, she swallowed and continued right away, “That just now ... why ... why I pushed you away, m’lord. I was ... I don’t know, maybe a bit over-overwhelmed and you ... you were so rough suddenly ... you didn’t hurt me ... really, m’lord ... “, the last bit she added hastily and with big round eyes, “ ... but I became a bit scared and then I pushed you away and when you wanted to apologize for hurting me I wanted to explain ... but then I remembered what your Lord father said what happens when I complain and I got even more scared and so I said ... what I said.”

Understanding now what was the cause of Anira pushing him away Faramir felt better, but the part with what his father would do if she complains still gnawed at him and so he simply asked what would then happen and her answer was not one he particularly liked, “Oh please don’t make me say it, m’lord. I fear you would only walk to your father and confront him and then he would know that I ... well, that I complained about him in some way and ... “, Anira gasped a breath of air, “ ... no, please, m’lord Faramir.”, she practically begged him.

Sighing he answered, “Very well, Anira, I will not force you to tell me.”, he saw the fear in her eyes and didn’t want to make her more uncomfortable, “And fear not, I will not run to my father and complain about you. But you do understand that you have to be honest with me? You have to tell me how far I can go or when I shall stop, otherwise this cannot work. I’m not a rapist who forces himself on a woman.”, Anira nodded and finally smiled again, “Just promise me to be open and to at least try something when I suggest it, even if it repels you at first. Sometimes the most strangest, unlikely or unseemly things turn out to be extremely pleasurable or enjoyable.”

“I give you my word, m’lord.”, she replied nodding.

“Well, that settled ... “, Faramir took her hand in his and planted a kiss on each finger, smirking and looking from hooded eyes into Anira’s, “ ... I guess that I still have my nameday to celebrate and I intend to do just that with my gift between my bedsheets.”

Eager to get her under him Faramir pulled her up from the couch and after him, Anira just barely managed to put down her cup of wine, and halted at the foot at his bed. He turned around, facing her and stroking her arms up and down. The top of Anira’s head was reaching right under his nose, which is quite the feat for he (like his father and brother) was rather tall, having the old blood of the Númenóreans in your veins will do that to you, and looked straight at his collarbone. He liked that she was tall and not a small and dainty thing that he would fear breaking when handled a little bit rougher, though she was still slender and had a narrow waist and soft womanly curves in all the right places. He let his hands wander over her shoulders to the back of her neck, stroking her jaw with his thumbs and placing a lingering kiss on her forehead. His body was touching hers and he felt the bulge in his breeches pressing against her lower belly, causing him to let out a strangled moan and her a surprised gasp.

Faramir smiled against her skin, kissing her perfectly bowed eyebrow, alongside her temple and further down to capture once again her pink and swollen lips. He didn’t need to encourage her for Anira was raising her head on her own accord and granting him entrance freely, parting her lips and meeting his tongue with hers, engaging in a playful battle inside her hot mouth. His hips started on their own to rhythmically push against her belly, seeking some friction for his throbbing cock, but Anira was shying just so slightly away, denying his member the much needed contact it craved. Having none of that he let one hand wander down her back and pressing her lower body at the small of her back against him while at the same time pushing his hips forward. “Can you feel that, lovely girl?”, he whispered into her ear, stroking her auricle with his nose, “Do you know that you caused this? And I not even have seen you naked yet.”

Anira whimpered quietly but ended in a shuddered moan as Faramir were now sucking and licking at the space right behind her earlobe. She gave him no answer but he didn’t need one for he could read the language of her body very well and he interpreted the slight trembling, the hesitant corresponding of her body and increased temperature of her skin as well as her soft sighs, sweet moans and meek little squeals of surprise whenever he does something that he hadn’t done before as slight fear, nervousness, excitement and pleasure, things that were perfectly normal he thought, it is after all something she has never done before. The mere thought and remembrance of the fact that Anira is still a virgin and that Faramir is her first man makes him nearly forget himself again and he crushes her against him, grabbing her buttocks, lifting her a bit up and grounding his hips against her, rubbing the bulge that is his impatient cock against her vulva. “Oh, m’lord ...”, she gasps and lets out a short squeak.

Faramir chuckles and loosens his hold on her slightly, setting her with her feet back on the floor and is softly kneading her round buttcheeks, brushing his lips along her jaw to her lips. He has no idea why he is yet again short of losing control. Normally he has a pretty good self-control, but all he wants now is to rip the dress off her body, throw her on the bed, bury his cock deep into her and to rut her relentlessly into the mattress. Maybe it is the excitement of being the first man who will ‘sail into these waters’ so to speak, or it is because his last fuck was two weeks ago, or it is simply her ... her innocence, her alluring little sounds, her hesitant but pleasure-seeking responding ... probably it is a mixture of all that. He knows however, that he can’t wait any longer, his body craves the contact and heat of her bare skin and his cock longs to finally get some action, twitching and throbbing painfully, hard and swollen twice in size due to the blood his heart pumped into it (he already feels light-headed because of the lack of blood-flow in his brain), demanding to be let out of his confinement.

Sucking and gently biting one last time on her lower lip Faramir pushes her lightly away from him, creating a space of air between them. As his mouth parted from Anira’s he could feel her leaning forward, following him and he laughs quietly, “Can’t get enough, lovely girl?”, a bit shocked she opens her eyes and momentarily all colour drains from her face before she lowers her head, reddening shamefully. Now Faramir was laughing openly, amused by her expression which he interpreted as shame of getting caught by doing something naughty and laid his fingers under her chin, pulling her head up to look into her enchanting pale-green eyes, “No need to be ashamed, lovely Anira, though I like the pretty colour your cheeks are getting when you’re embarrassed.”, he leans towards her and pecks her on the lips, “And don’t fret, there will be more of this ... among ... other things I guess you will come to like.”, he added salaciously and wiggled with his eyebrows.

All Anira managed to do was to nod slowly, still wide eyed, and to utter something incomprehensible and swallowing visibly. Relishing in the effect he has on her Faramir felt his blood rushing in gleeful anticipation down to his crotch and his cock twitching wildly. He guided his hands over her shoulders and tickled alongside her slightly protruding collarbones, that made her shiver and he smiled – so she is ticklish, he thought and then resumed, brushing a line with his fingertips down to where her thin silk dress is laced together. The dress consists of several translucent layers of midnight-blue and golden-crème-coloured silk, making the dress in itself nearly opaque and only revealing some tantalizing glimpses of the shape of her body and certain intimate parts depending on how the fabric falls with her movements. It’s a nice dress, he thinks, fitting her almost perfectly like it was made for her (though now that she is his, he probably wouldn’t allow her to wear such provocative attire outside of his room, because nobody has the right to see her like this unless of course it’s someone he shares her with), but now that thing is kind of offending to the sight of his eyes for it hides her body from him and that is something he doesn’t approve of right now.

One last time he looks into her eyes, grasping the laces and says with a bright smile on his lips, “Allow me ...”. Faramir pulls the knot that holds the dress together apart and without waiting any longer he brushes the dress from her shoulders and down her arms. It catches a moment on her hips but with one gentle push it falls down her legs and gathers like softly fallen feathers at her feet. Anira is biting her lip and Faramir can clearly see that she tenses and restraints from covering herself and he is oddly satisfied over her apparent fortitude to stand so ... vulnerable before him, a complete stranger to her, though it is obvious from her heavy swallowing, clenched jaw and hands and slight trembling that she wants desperately to cover herself up.

He takes her hand in his and takes a step back, pulling her with him so that she has to step out of the dress on the floor and then lets his gaze wander down her body. His eyes fall first on her tits, wonderfully round and firm tits, not too big but also not small, fitting for her figure. Her nipples stand erect, turned slightly upwards and are circled by small areolas, both coloured pink, not the same raspberry pink like her lips but a shade lighter. He yearns to touch her tits, to see how well they would fit into his hands and how smooth her pale skin would be and he wants so badly to suck these two little buds, wants to flick his tongue over them and his teeth to graze them gently, but he tries to be patient, first he has to admire her whole naked body. Letting his gaze wander further down he notices that her rips and hipbones are slightly visible, something that is mostly seen on peasant-woman due to the physical labour and lack of enough nourishment, whereas the noble-women of Gondor tend to be more soft (not fat but definitely with more flesh on them and a lack of certain muscles). Faramir will make sure that from now on she won’t have to exert herself with labour that goes beyond the activities of the fleshly pleasures and that she will have healthy and plenty of food at her disposal, she is his after all and therefore it is his decision how he treats her and whether she is a noble woman or a peasant, while in his possession and under his care she has nothing less deserved.

Leaving his thoughts about her future treatment behind his gaze follows the way down her flat belly to an oval-shaped cute little bellybutton and further down to the place between her legs where he finds indeed a small patch of dark curly hair on her pubic bone. From the looks of it someone must have shown her how to keep them neat and well-formed for they are shaved in the form of an upside-down turned triangle. Good, Faramir thought, he likes it that way. Her legs seem to move on endlessly and are slim and sinewy, making it evident that she lead a life of hard work and scarcely being idle thus far. Her knees are a bit knobbly but that doesn’t lessen her beauty in his eyes and her feet are tiny compared to his.

Deeply satisfied with her appearance Faramir admires Anira’s body a moment longer and then meets her eyes again. She looks down at her feet, still red of shame and trembling. After a little while she must have felt him staring at her for she looked up and asked sheepishly, “Am ... am I to your liking, m’lord?”

She turned bright red after that, uncertainty and shame in her eyes, but to Faramir it looked oh so sweet and he answered, “To my liking?”, he licks his lips, “You look desirable, lovely girl, just like your name suggests and I’m very much pleased.”

Then, not able to wait any longer he cups her left tit in his right hand, gently, and letting his fingers brush over her hard nipple. Softly teasing her nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and tracing circles with his fingertips around it, Faramir gives her right tit the same attention while she shudders under his touch and gets goosebumps all over her skin. Smirking to himself he leans down and sucks her left nipple between his lips, licking and flicking it with his wet tongue, biting carefully down on the hard little bud. Anira gasps in a sudden breath and lets out a long moan. She arches her back, pressing her tit further into his eager mouth and he groans, intensifying his ministrations. Faramir turns his attention to her other breast, giving it the same treatment and earning even more moans and sighs from Anira. He pulls her further against him, letting his hand wander down her naked back and over her buttocks, alongside her outer thighs and oh so slowly back up on the inside. Her skin soft and smooth and he feels her trembling under his fingers. The further up his fingers wander the more she trembles and soon she presses her thighs together, stopping Faramir from exploring her core.

He kisses his way up from her tits to her mouth, nuzzling on the way her neck and trying to soothe her, “Ssshh ... I won’t hurt you, lovely girl ... relax and enjoy what I am doing to you.”, he gently nudges her thighs apart and she lets him, “Let go ... You like it ... I know that because of how your body response ... just let go and let it happen, lovely Anira.”

He felt her faintly nodding and caressed his way further up her thighs, coming her hot core nearer and nearer. He kisses her with his eyes open, observing her closed eyes and watching with fascination how she knits her eyebrows together the further up his hand wanders, how her eyebrows raise up when she is surprised by one of his ministrations and finally as her eyelids fly wide open and she loud gasps when Faramir cups her sex with his hands. Anira stands stock still, starring into his eyes with a mixture of shock, shame and anxiety. Faramir pecks her lips and starts to slowly caress the soft flesh of the outer lips of her cunt, relishing in the hotness he feels there. Anira squirms under his touch, trying to wiggle out of his arms and he stops, though without taking his hand away from her cunt, and looks questioningly at her. “M’lord, do you have to ... is it necessary that ...”, she stammers and pushes her hands against his chest to bring further space between them.

“Do I have to what, lovely girl?”, he inquires, though he already guesses what she means.

Anira sighs and tries to avoid his gaze but he wouldn’t let her, “I don’t want to complain but ... do you really have to ... to touch me there? I ... I feel very uncomfortable with that.”, she bites her lip.

Faramir chuckles, “I have to prepare you, else it will hurt you unnecessary when I take you. Though I can’t promise you that it won’t hurt either way. It will hurt but not so much if I prepare you.”

She seemed to contemplate that and when Anira didn’t says something else Faramir turns her with her back to the bed and pushes her gently down so that she sits at the end of it. “Lay down.”, he bids her and when she crawls backwards up the bed and lays down on the soft pillows, watching him, Faramir begins to undress himself. First he takes off his boots, then his leather-doublet and after that he loosens the lacings of his breeches, groaning involuntary when his cock suddenly gains more space, and tugs his tunic out of his breeches, pulling it over his head and letting it fall down on his boots and doublet. He looks briefly up to where Anira now has raised her head to watch him and smirks when he sees her biting her lip and looking with hooded eyes at his lean, muscular upper body. When Faramir sees her eyes following the trail of hair that grew from his bellybutton to where his pubic hair begins around the base of his cock he fully pulls the lacings of his breeches looses and lets his cock spring free. He can’t suppress the audibly groan that escapes his throat.

Anira’s eyes widen before she hastily lowers her gaze, turning bright red. Faramir laughs quietly at her reaction and pushes his breeches down his legs and steps out of them. Stark naked he stands at the foot of his bed, his cock throbbing in anticipation and when he looks down at it he already sees a clear drop of pre-cum glistening at its tip. A soft breeze from the window causes his cock to twitch and he takes himself in his hand, brushing his thumb over the tip and spreading the clear drop over the swollen head, shuddering slightly at its sensibility. “You may look, you know.”, he says with a smile in his voice but Anira only shakes his head, her legs pressed together.

Faramir shrugs and chuckles, stroking his member once, twice and lets out a deep moan. Crawling next to Anira into his bed he lays down on his side close to her. His naked chest touches her shoulder and his cock pushes against her outer thigh, causing her to tense. “Hey, lovely girl, look at me.”, he says softly to her and she raises her head to him, her eyes are fearful. “You have nothing to fear. I’ll be gentle.”, he promises her and tugs a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. Faramir lowers his head to hers and kisses her, caresses her chest, tits and belly gently with his hand and rubs his cock against her leg. Soon Anira begins to relax slightly but as his hand reaches her pubic she suddenly grabs his wrist and though he is stronger than her he stops nonetheless and looks at her. “It’s okay, Anira. Just relax and let go ... “

Nuzzling her neck and gently biting, licking and sucking behind her ear he guides his hand, with her hand still around his wrist but without her holding him back, further down to her thighs. “Now spread your legs.”, he whispers in her ear and he only needs to give a light nudge against her thighs before she does as he said. Trembling she lays beside him and he again cups her sex, waiting for a reaction but more then to squeeze her eyes shut she doesn’t react. Feeling assured that Anira is okay with him proceeding he let his middle finger slip between her lower lips and starting to slowly stroke it up and down her clit.

His breathing was already heavy and his heart beat rapidly against his ribcage, pumping his boiling blood in every fibre of his body but mostly into his cock. He couldn’t wait to finally bury his cock in her. Faramir’s finger glided up and down her clit and he let out a strangled groan, “So wet ... so hot ... “. Under his ministrations Anira was twitching, writhing and trembling from pleasure, she moaned, sighed, gasped and groaned and bucked her hips up as Faramir found her little bundle of nerves and began to rub it with light pressure. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharp, staring at him and he smiled widely at her, “It’s alright ... let go ... “.

Letting go of his wrist she brushes her hand up his arm, taking hold of his upper arm and began shyly to shift her hips up and down, causing Faramir to chuckles, “Told you, you’re going to like it, lovely girl.”, he said teasingly, kissing her, “Fear not, there is still more to come.” She buried her face against his neck, hiding her bright red flush from him, while he intensifies the pressure on the little nerve bundle and licks down her neck to suck on her hard nipple.

Anira’s breath was getting shallower and Faramir began probing carefully around her hole with his middle finger, slowly pushing it into her. She was so wet that he didn’t met any resistance and soon he added a second finger, pushing them slowly in and out, while his thumb rubbed her nerve bundle. He found that she was incredibly tight and while moving in and out of her he parted his fingers to the form of scissors, stretching her for his cock. When he added a third finger she was already a trembling mess under his hands, breathing in short, shallow breaths and moaning uncontrollably. Her hips where bucking, begging for more friction on her little nerve bundle so Faramir added more pressure to it and started to rub a little faster while his three fingers inside her tight, wet hole curled and sought out that special point and pushed rhythmically against it in gentle thrusts of his hand. The hand of Anira’s arm that lay beneath them fisted the sheet of the bed in her hand and her other around his biceps clenched and digged her nails into his flesh. She pressed her naked upper body against his chest as if desperately seeking skin contact and breathed her hot breath against his neck and moaned, “M’lord ... “

“Yes ... that’s it, lovely girl ... let go. Come for me ... “, he whispered, his voice hoarse and heavily laced with lust. Not a second later her body began to shake and twitch uncontrollably, she let out shuddering breaths and moans that sounded oh so sweet to his ears and her wet cunt clenched around his fingers while her juices were soaking his hand.

Having let her ride out her climax he slowly withdrew his fingers from her and wasted not another moment to crawl over her and kneel between her parted legs. Anira’s body was glistening with a light sheen of sweat and she was still shaking and breathing shallow. One arm lay stretched away from her and with the other she held her hand over her heart. Feeling deeply satisfied and oddly proud Faramir’s cock twitched at that sight and looking down he saw his member directly pointing at her slightly swollen and pink glistening cunt. He wrapped his hand around his shaft and pushed his cock gently against her wet folds. They parted easily and Faramir glided the head of his cock a few times up and down her soaked clit, causing her to twitch when it touched her now over-sensitive little nub. Having his painfully hard cock coated in her juices he positioned its head at her entrance and leaned over her, holding his weight up on his forearm next to her head. Their eyes met and Anira stares at him with big pale-green eyes. Not breaking the eye contact he slowly pushes his cock into her tight hole, causing her to widen her eyes even more and laying her hands against his naked chest. “It’s okay, lovely girl ... it will hurt a bit, but that will fade ... I’ll be as gentle as I can be.”

Faramir groans when the head of his cock is fully inside her, she is so tight and so hot and wet, he has to restrain himself to continue slowly. He pushes further, now holding his weight up on both his forearms, and stops again when half of his cock is buried inside her. Groaning he tries desperately to keep his hips from thrusting forward, but the feel of her soft, hot walls embracing him makes it terribly difficult. Anira whimpers, she is shaking slightly. Gulping he pushes further a few inches until he feels a slight resistance against the head of his cock, he knows that if he pushes further he will break her maidenhead and so he says to her, “I make it quick. Don’t be afraid. Relax.”

Anira closes her eyes and nods slowly. With one quick thrust from him and a hiss and gasp from Anira Faramir buried his cock fully in her cunt. Groaning he lays his head on her shoulder and breathing hard he waits until Anira relaxes her body again. He can’t describe what he is feeling ... it’s bliss, absolute bliss, pride and pleasure and his cock inside her ... he swears it feels like victory ... he was her first, no man ever before felt her soft, hot walls embracing their cock, feeling as if her cunt wants to suck their cock even deeper inside her and she is so tight ... so tight, so hot and so wet. Anira brushes her hands to his upper arms and squeezes his biceps, relaxing slightly. He raises his head and looks at her face, her eyes are squeezed shut and one sparkling tear trails down her cheek. Faramir kisses the tear away, “Ssshh, it’s alright, lovely girl ... it’s alright.”

Slowly he pulls his cock back until only the head is still inside her and then thrusts his hard member gently up again. Anira whimpers and hisses, discomfort and pain evidently on the forefront but the really soft moan that followed assures Faramir that she also gets pleasure from it. “It only gets better now, my lovely girl.”, he pants as he thrusts his cock again inside her. In and out, in and out ... gently and slow at first and then getting faster. She feels like heaven, he could spend the rest of eternity buried with his hard, throbbing cock inside her. Each thrust is accompanied by heavy breathing, moaning and groaning and with each thrust he thought: Mine, she is mine ... my gift ... my lovely girl ... my Anira.

Soon Faramir felt Anira meeting his thrusts, hesitantly and shy only, but it’s enough for him for now. It’s only her first time, he thought, she has a right to be shy. Once there are no traces left that Anira is still in pain or great discomfort and he feels her fully relax under him Faramir pushes her thigh to the side and bends her knee, giving him more room to deepen his thrusts. In long, slow strokes he pulls his cock in and out of her, relishing in the warmth and tightness that embraces his hard member. With each stroke he is getting faster and harder, feeling his end build up as the muscles of his underbelly began to constrict and his cock to harden even further with each rush of blood that his heart pumps into it. Breathing heavily he struggles to hold back. Grabbing her bouncing tit, squeezing it and pulling and teasing her erect nipple, he pushes his cock deep inside of her, fast and hard, wanting to push even deeper, letting the feel of her soaking wet and hot, tight cunt dominate his thoughts. Hearing Anira moan and sigh, feeling her cunt clench around his cock he soon looses control and pounds into her until his cock explodes and squirts his seed against her walls. Kissing her violently he rams his throbbing cock with each squirt of his seed even deeper, having forgotten all his thoughts of being gentle.

With the last squirt of his seed he shudders and looses all control over his body, crushing Anira under his weight, burying his face against her neck, panting and breathing heavily and bathing in the after-waves of his violent climax. He feels his cock go soft inside her, allowing his seed, mixed with her juices and probably maiden-blood, to slowly flow out of her cunt. All thoughts, except the ones of triumph, victory and pride, have left him. Now he thinks he understands his father – taking the maidenhead of a woman is not so special in how it physically feels (though Anira is indeed wonderfully tight, but so others he had were tight too) but in what it does to someone’s ego. Faramir had to admit that he feels incredibly proud of himself, having been the first man who felt her tight walls around him. It left him with an odd but pleasant feeling of triumph and victory and nobody can rob him of that, no matter what he would always be her first. No matter who in the future may fuck her, no one can take this triumph from him. Every man in the world could fuck her and he could say to every single one of them: ‘You may fuck her now ... but I fucked her first ... she is mine’. Anira is his ... his triumph ... his victory ... his.

Feeling her squirm under him he becomes aware that he is probably suffocating her with his weight and rolls off of her, a little disappointed to leave the comfortable warmth of her cunt. “I’m sorry ... “, he murmurs and lays down on his back next to her with his arm laid above his eyes. Still breathing heavy and with a rapidly pounding heart he tries to calm down.

“It’s okay ... m’lord ... “, she says softly.

For a moment neither of them moved but then Faramir feels her shifting next to him and he looks at her. She sat up and was moving to the edge of the bed. He grabbed her wrist and growled under his breath, “Where do you think you are going?”, he asked.

Wide eyed and shocked she looked at him, covering her tits with the arm he doesn’t took hold of, “I ... m’lord ... I ... I wanted to take my leave so you can rest.”

Faramir furrowed his brow, “Well, I didn’t allow you to take your leave, did I?”

“No ... no, m’lord.”, she looked down, “I just thought that ... that now that you are done with me, I would leave you better alone. I don’t want to disturb you.”

“Done with you?”, he asked and pulled her back to him, “Nonsense. I’m not done with you. For now maybe, but that doesn’t mean that you have to leave. On the contrary I would very much like if you take your rest here with me.”

Appalled Anira looked at him, “But m’lord, you cannot possibly mean that I should share a bed with you. That is not proper! You’re a Lord, the son of the Lord Steward, and I am but only a lowly peasant, a butcher’s daughter.”

Lowly laughing Faramir sat up and pulled the sheets over them, “We already shared a bed, Anira. And though it was definitely not quite proper what we did, I don’t give a shit that you are a butcher’s daughter and I’m a Lord.”, he stretched out his arm and invited her to lay down, “Come here, lay down and let us do even more improper things ... like sleeping next to each other. I would very much like to feel your body next to mine. You are mine now, Anira, and I would keep you at my side, lovely girl.”

“As you wish, m’lord.”, Anira sighed and laid her head on Faramir’s shoulder.

Wrapping his arm around her Faramir pulls her gently against him, kissing her hair and pulling her arm around his chest. Closing his eyes he whispers, “That’s right. And now rest, my lovely girl.”, my gift, my victory, my Anira.


End file.
